Baby, Please Come Home
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! She took her eyes off of her little girl for two seconds. Those two seconds would be the worst seconds of her life.
1. Oh Sweet Child Of Mine

_Okay so now that Yours, Mine & Ours is finish (sadly) I got this idea stuck in my head. Susie told me it after some movie she was talking about. I don't remember what it's called or anything. But the idea stuck and here I am writing it. I'll probably won't be able to update for a week cause I have justice worx's next week. But I'll try. _

_Summary: She took her eyes off of her little girl for two seconds. Those two seconds would be the worst seconds of her life. _

_Disclaimer: I own shit. That's right nothing. The song for this chapter is called Sweet Child Of Mine By Guns 'N' Roses. _

_**This chapter is short because I just wanted to get the main idea of this story. The other chapters will be longer. **_

Brooke & Lucas- Skylar Marie Scott- 6, Jenna Grace Scott- 4, Kelsee Hannah Scott- 2

**Baby, Please Come Home**

**Chapter One: Oh Sweet Child Of Mine**

"Skylar and Jenna go get your shoes on, okay?" Brooke said walking into what use to be the living room but now is just a messy room deemed the toy room.

"Mommy where we going?" Skylar asked standing up from where she was playing with Lucas.

"To the park Sky." Brooke smiled looking at her blond haired daughter.

"Really?" Skylar asked.

"Yep now go." Brooke laughed. "Aunt Haley and the boys will be there." Brooke said mentioning her best friend/sister-in-law and her three sons, James (Jamie), Shane and Adam.

"Daddy you coming?" Jenna asked. Jenna is a full on Daddy's Girl, no matter how many times everyone says Jenna is an exact copy of Brooke, and she will always act like Lucas.

"No, sadly I have to get back to work."

"No. Daddy come." Jenna cried.

"Jenna go get your shoes on." Brooke said picking up two-year-old Kelsee.

"Mommy daddy needs to come." Jenna cried as Lucas lifted her up into his arms.

"Jennybear, how about this. When you get back just me and you will go for ice cream?"

"Really?" Jenna smiled.

"Sure." Lucas smiled back. "No go get your shoes on."

"Okay daddy." Jenna smiled again before climbing out of Lucas' arms and running out to get her shoes.

"I guess this means fun times over for me?" Lucas playfully pouted.

"Yep." Brooke laughed giving Lucas a kiss.

"Ewww!" Keighley laughed. "Momma gross."

"Oh really Kels?" Brooke laughed tickling the little girl's stomach.

"Yeps."

"Go grab your shoes Crazy Girl." Brooke laughed putting Kelsee down on the ground. "I'll call you on our way back."

"I guess grading papers is calling my name." Lucas laughed.

"Have fun." Brooke yelled back at him as her and the girls walked out the door.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Aunt Haley!" Jenna and Skylar screamed as soon as Brooke pulled into a parking spot.

"Girls calm down." Brooke laughed.

"But mommy it's Aunt Haley." Pouted Skylar.

"Sky, you guys see them always."

"So? Your point is?" Skylar said.

"Drop the attitude." Brooke warned the six-year-old as she helped her out of the Escalade she had to have, even though to this day Lucas says she can't drive it well. "Watch Jenna Skylar."

"Mommy I can watch myself." Jenna pouted. "I'm four you know."

"Sky keep an eye on her too." Brooke said as she tried to get a sleeping Keighley without awaking her.

"Momma?" Kelsee asked.

"Go back to sleep Kels." Brooke said rubbing her little girl's back.

"Hey Tigger." Haley said as Brooke walked up and sat on the bench next to her.

"Hi." Brooke said with a smile.

"James Lucas Scott don't you dare push Shane." Haley yelled.

"But mom!"

"Jamie." Haley said one more time, getting a pout from her oldest son.

"Mommy." Cried three-year-old Adam.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Jamie and Shane are being mean." Adam continued to cry into his mother's arms.

"Mommy we at parky?" Kelsee said lifting her head off of Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah Kels."

"Can I go play?"

"Sure go find Skylar or Jenna, where ever they are." Brooke smiled.

"Me too." Adam said jumping off of Haley's lap as he ran after his younger cousin.

"Mommy we can't find Jenna." Skylar yelled running over to her mom and aunt.

"She has to be here somewhere." Brooke said standing up trying to find her daughter. "Jenna? Where are you?"

"Guys stay right here, don't move!" Haley yelled. "Adam and Kelsee, go sit with them. Shane get over here too."

"Fine." Shane complained stomping over to Haley.

"Jamie and Skylar you are in charge okay?"

"Mommy what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Jenna's missing right now, buddy, so stay here."

"Jenna! Jenna! Jenna Grace where are you?" Brooke yelled in tears. "Hales I can't find her."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"My mommy's the other way lady." Jenna cried. "You said you'll bring me to my mommy."

"Shut it brat." The 'lady said'.

"I'm going to be your new mommy now." Peyton smirked.

"Let me go!" Jenna cried kicking and hitting Peyton with all the power in her body. "I said let me go!"

"Brat cut it out."

"Let me go." Jenna cried. "I want my daddy."

"Well you mommy and daddy don't want you anymore. Why do you think they had that younger brat?"

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Brooke you look, I'm going to call the cops right now."

"I need to call Luke." Brooke cried. "Skylar call daddy and tell him to get to the park fast okay?"


	2. Where's My Girl?

_Surprise, surprise, I'm back with an update! This will be the last one till next Saturday or Sunday. It depends on if I'm doing something next weekend. So enjoy!_

_Summary: She took her eyes off of her little girl for two seconds. Those two seconds would be the worst seconds of her life. _

_Disclaimer: I own shit. That's right nothing. The song for this chapter is called __**One Headlight**__ by Wallflower._

_**Thank yous go out to: **__Brooke6404, becky89, Mosie1213, onetreehillgirl066, and hoeoverbros for reviewing! Thank you guys, you all rock!_

**Baby, Please Come Home**

**Chapter Two: Where's My Girl?**

"Brooke what the hell happened?" Lucas asked noticing his wife crying.

"Someone's got Jenna." Brooke cried even more into his arms.

"What?"

"Someone took Jenna." Brooke said. "Someone took our daughter Luke."

"How?"

"I don't know Lucas I told her to stay with Skylar and Jamie."

"We'll find her Cheery. She'll be okay." Lucas said trying to convince himself also. "But right now Brooke you need to relax. This stress is not good for you or the baby."

"I know but what am I supposed to do. Our daughters missing."

_So long ago, I don't remember when  
That's when they say I lost my only friend  
Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
As I listened through the cemetery trees_

"My mommy and daddy are gonna find me!" Jenna yelled when they got to the beach house that Peyton's grandmother owns.

"Do you ever be quiet?" Peyton asked holding her head.

"Mommy said I get that from her." Jenna smiled proudly.

"We'll it's not a good thing. So zip it." Peyton yelled throwing a pillow at the four-year-old.

"When am I going home? I want my beary."

"Your what?"

"My teddy bear." Jenna said sadly.

"Never. Get over it. You're too old to have a stuffed animal."

"Aunt Haley said you could never be too old for one." Jenna pouted.

"Well your Aunt Haley can say that because she still sleeps with a old disgusting looking bear thing." Peyton said. "Now go to sleep or something."

"I want food. I'm hungry and I need a glass of water before I go to sleep."

"Well here have this." Peyton said throwing a bag of chips at the brunette.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Mrs. Scott we're going to need to ask you a few questions about your daughter." Officer Breen said walking over to the couple.

"Okay." Brook said grabbing Lucas's hand for support.

"What does she look like?"

"Brown wavy hair, hazel eyes, a dimpled smile."

"Do you know what your daughter was wearing today?"

"A pink sundress with little flowers all over it." Brooke cried. "She had her Dora the Explorer sandals on and her hair is in pigtails"

"Okay. Do you have a recent photo we can send out to everyone?"

"Here." Lucas said grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and took a picture taken two weeks before.

"Thanks." Officer Breen said walking back to his car so he could scan the picture.

"Momma?" Kelsee asked.

"Come here baby girl." Brooke said.

"Jenna gones?"

"Skylar come here." Lucas said as they sat down on the swings.

"What daddy?' Skylar smiled.

"Girls something happened to Jenna today. Someone took her and now we are going to try to find her." Lucas said.

"Some lady took her daddy. She tried talking to me too but I walked away." Skylar said.

"What did this lady look like Sky?" Brooke asked.

"She had really really curly blond hair."

"Oh god." Was all Brooke could say.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"I want to go home." Jenna complained.

"Well brat your parents probably didn't even notice you are missing. They are too busy with the other two and the other one on the way is going to have your room." Peyton smirked.

"They wouldn't forget about me." The four-year-old continued. "Daddy and mommy love me."

"Soon it's going to be like this." Peyton said holding a picture, one that she stole from Haley and Nathan where she photo shopped Jenna out of it and added a baby in Brooke's arms.

"No you're a big fat liar. Mommy says if you're a liar your nose is gonna grow big."

"I don't give a fuck what your mommy says brat. Now shut up and sleep, like I told you before."

"But I need my bear."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Damn It Luke. She doesn't have anything, like her bear, and she's stuck with the whore of an ex-girlfriend." Brooke yelled getting the attention of everyone.

"Momma bad word." Kelsee smiled from the ground where she was holding Lucas's hand.

"I'm sorry Kelsee." Brooke smiled back.

"Well it seems like Mrs. Sawyer's on the run." Officer Breen said walking over to the couple.

"Then stop her!" Brooke yelled. "All of you are just sitting around. My daughter's out there with the psychopath!"

"Brooke relax. Breath." Lucas said looking at her. "Deep breaths in and ex-hale."

"I'm going after her." Brooke said trying to run over to her car.

"Brooke stop it and let the police do what they have to."

"I can't sit around Luke. Our daughters out there with the psycho."

"I know but let's go home. Maybe we can do something there to help." Lucas said pulling Brooke to his car. "Girls come on."

"Mommy where we going?"

"We need to go home for some things. The nice officers are going to meet us there Kelsee." Brooke said putting Kelsee into her car seat.

_She said it's cold  
It feels like Independence Day  
And I can't break away from this parade  
But there's got to be an opening  
Somewhere here in front of me  
Through this maze of ugliness and greed_

"Tigger stop pacing. You're going to make a hole in the floor." Haley said. Haley and Nathan came over before, when the police arrived. Nathan and Lucas where trying to get all the kids- Lucas' and Nathan's- to sleep, not really going so well by the sounds coming from upstairs.

"Hales what if they don't find Peyton and Jenna?" Brooke said breaking down into to tears for about the millionth time that day.

"They'll find her." Haley said comforting her best friend. "They'll get her."

"I just want her back safe and home. I miss her Hales. I miss my Jennabear."

"We all miss her, but crying around here isn't going to help. Call Larry, he should know where his daughter is."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Go to sleep twerp!" Peyton yelled again. Jenna has been crying for at least thirty minutes straight. Peyton was about to loose it.

"I need water before I go to bed. How many times to I have to say that?" Jenna cried.

"I said no water. A kid should be able to go to bed with out one thing or another. Now get into that bed or so help me God I will hurt you so bad."

"Mommy said you're not allowed to hit anyone."

"Does it look like I give a fuck what your parents say?" Peyton said slapping the little girl across her face. "I don't and I don't want you to ever bring them up. They don't exist anymore."

"That hurt me."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"I feel like she's hurting so bad, Luke." Brooke said. "It's the mother instinct."

"I feel it too Brooke but the best thing we can do is sit and wait." Lucas said as the phone rang. "They found a lead. Peyton called Larry the week before asking if she was going to be at the beach house and if she could have it." Lucas smiled. "They're on the way there and told us to stay put here. "

"Lucas I'm not just going to sit around. I'm going up there." Brooke said standing up and grabbing her keys before walking out the door.


	3. I Miss You, So

Summary: She took her eyes off of her little girl for two seconds. Those two seconds would be the worst seconds of her life.

Disclaimer: I own shit. That's right nothing. The song for this chapter is called **Where'd You Go **by Fort Minor.

Brooke & Lucas- Skylar Marie Scott- 6, Jenna Grace Scott- 4, Kelsee Hannah Scott- 2

**Okay, so hi everyone. I'm back from camp with a new update. This chapter is kind of short but don't worry next one is going to be drama full and much longer then this. I just wanted to get you guys an update before my hectic life gets involved. **

**Thank Yous Time: **Anndee, onetreehillgirl066, brookenlucas4eva03, Brooke6404, princetongirl, becky89, hoeoverbros, CheerandBrood323, Shawn-n-Bell, BDavis427, Kimmers, Mosie1213 and WaRnErFaN1 for reviewing! I went from five reviews to thirteen and loving it! So please, pretty please with sugar on top keep up the reviews.

**Baby, Please Come Home**

**Chapter Three: I Miss You So**

"_I feel like she's hurting so bad, Luke." Brooke said. "It's the mother instinct."_

"_I feel it too Brooke but the best thing we can do is sit and wait." Lucas said as the phone rang. "They found a lead. Peyton called Larry the week before asking if she was going to be at the beach house and if she could have it." Lucas smiled. "They're on the way there and told us to stay put here. "_

"_Lucas I'm not just going to sit around. I'm going up there." Brooke said standing up and grabbing her keys before walking out the door._

"Brooke." Lucas yelled running after her.

"No Broody I have to do this right now. I can't sit around and wait for the police calling saying they found her. I need to be there when they do." Brooke said climbing into her car.

"You need to rest, stay with the girls and let me go." Lucas said.

"Promise to call if anything at all comes up?" Brooke cried into Lucas' arms.

"Of course." Lucas said kissing Brooke before climbing into the car. "Keep an eye on those girls. They're looking at us now." Lucas smiled looking up to his oldest daughter room.

"I will." Brooke smiled waving goodbye.

"Momma when Jenna coming home?" Kelsee asked.

"Oh Kels, come here girls." Brooke said as they all climbed on Brooke and Lucas' bed. "Girls we don't know when she's coming home but daddy's going to look for her right now."

"It's my fault mommy. You said to look after her and I didn't." Skylar said with tears in her eyes.

"Sky, don't ever think it's your fault. I should've been the one looking after her, okay? I don't want you thinking that ever!" Brooke said hugging both her girls close to her. "Now you two need to get some sleep."

"Do we have to?" Skylar complained.

"Yep. You two can stay in here tonight, okay?"

"Party!" Kelsee said jumping up and down on the bed.

"Kelsee down."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"When I going home?" Jenna asked with tears down her cheeks.

"Stop cry you brat!" Peyton said lifting her up and throwing her against the wall. "That should show you."

"My head hurts." Jenna cried. "It bleeding."

"Crap!" Peyton yelled. This wasn't supposed to go down like this. Nothing according to the way she planed it happened.

"My head hurts!" Jenna cried again.

"Jenna zip it!"

"But!"

"Now!" Peyton said passing around the floor. "We're going on a little ride."

"No, then daddy won't find me." Jenna cried. "He's going to find me."

"No he wont now lets go brat." Peyton said pulling the four-year-old out the door.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"We missed them." Officer Breen said when they got to the beach house.

"Oh god." Lucas said running his hands in his hair.

"Breen we found blood." Another Officer said walking out of the house.

"Please don't tell me it could be Jenna's." Lucas begged. How the hell is he supposed to be telling Brooke this?

"Don't go to an answer to fast Lucas. We are going to test it and all just to make sure."

"I need to call Brooke." Lucas said walking back to his car to grab his phone.

"Brooke?"

"_Lucas please tell me you found her?" Brooke cried._

"No they left right before we got here. They found something bad Babe, something really bad."

"_Lucas what?"_

"Blood, Brooke. They found blood on one of the walls." Lucas sadly said.

"_No please tell me she's still alive?" _

"It was only a little bit. Nothing to much."

"_But it can get worst right?" _

"Well yes."

"_I need to come there now!" _

"Cheery stay there. Take care of Skylar and Kelsee, let me help them here."

"_Luke please bring my Jennabear home." _

"I'm trying my best, B. Now relax, okay? You take care of yourself, the baby and the girls. Let me deal with it here. Sleep Brooke." Lucas said. "Night B. I love you."

"_I love you too Luke." Brooke said hanging up the phone. _

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Baby you have to stop kicking." Brooke said rubbing her swollen belly.

"Mommy?" Skylar said waking up. "The beds all wet."

"Crap!" Brooke yelled as a wave of pain went threw her body. "Sky go grab mommy's keys right now. Come on Kels, we're going for a drive."

"Momma me sleepy."

"I know but mommy needs to go to the doctors now."

"Why?" Kelsee asked.

"Kels let's just go, okay."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Crap." Brooke yelled as nothing wave of pain rushed threw her body when they were sitting in a hospital room. "Sky? Can you call Daddy and tell him to get his but to the hospital now."

"Daddy?" Skylar cried over the phone.

_  
"Sky what's wrong?"_

"Mommy having baby." Skylar continued to cry.

"_Put mommy on the phone now, baby." _

"Luke?" Brooke cried. "I'm really scared. It's to soon."

"_I know Brooke. You need to relax and breathe. Okay? I'm on my way there right now." _

"Hurry please. Luke I need you now." Brooke said.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes. Can you handle that long?" _

"Just speed for Christ sake."

"_B I can't seeped on the back roads." _

"Just get your ass here." Brooke said hanging up the phone. This was going to be one long night.

_**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone,  
Please come back home**_


	4. Oh, Thank God

Hey I'm back with this story. I spent the week typing on and off, off of my uncles laptop at the beach for this story. Now that I'm home (for a day may I say) I decided to finish it and post it for you. All next week and maybe the week after I wont be able to update, so think of this as a little gift till the big on comes in maybe two weeks. Then I'm home for a few days then off again for two weeks to my dad's but I'll be able to update there for sure. Enjoy.

I know this story is short but that's how I planed it, so most likely the next chapter or one after that is the last. Sorry to burst some bubbles : but I have to keep on track with my plain from the beginning. Enjoy again.

Thanks to: Othhillfan, brookenlucas4eva03, onetreehillgirl066, naleyaddict07, hoeoverbros, missy3252, Mosie1213, BDavis427, and princetongirl for reviewing. Oh man, I went from thirteen to eight reviews, what happened?

**Baby, Please Come Home**

**Chapter Four: Oh, Thank God**

"Peyton?" Dan said walking into the dingy motel room where his son's ex-girlfriend had arrived.

"What are you doing here Dan?"

"Grandpa Dan!" Jenna smiled in excitement that at least she knew someone.

"You have to bring her back Peyton." Dan said picking up Jenna. "Brooke and Lucas are worried sick."

"I told you whorebag!" Jenna smirked the infamous Scott smirk.

"I'm taking her back with me." Dan said.

"Dad please, I need her. She and the rest of them should be mine! I should be the one pregnant. I should be the one he's trying to comfort. Not the whore."

"Peyton I know you want him, do you think I wanted both those girls to ruin my sons life? No. But time went by and things got better, this girl needs her parents."

"Grandpa Dan take me to them please?" Jenna cried. "She hurted me bad! My head hurts. "

"Jenna go run outside okay?" Dan told Jenna as he put her on the ground. "Don't you ever touch any of them ever again!" Dan yelled pushing Peyton against the wall. "I don't want any trouble. Go and don't ever come back!"

"Grandpa are you taking me home?"

"We're going to the hospital Jenna."

"Whys?" The little girl questioned.

"Cause your mommy's there."

"Whys?" Jenna asked again.

What's with little kids and asking so many pointless questions?

"Cause your baby sisters coming."

"Really?" Jenna asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yep."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Lucas you are never touching me again." Brooke screamed as another rush of pain rushed threw her body.

"You say that every single time Brooke, and yet we are here for the fourth time." Lucas laughed getting an evil stare from Brooke, "Okay I'll shut up." Lucas laughed.

"Daddy why mommy in pain?" Skylar asked frightfully from the little couch where she was sitting and Kelsee had fallen asleep on.

"Oh come here Sky." Brooke said putting on a fake smile so she wouldn't scare her kids anymore.

"Brooke…" Lucas said, "I don't think that is the best idea."

"Lucas I'm fine enough to hold my daughter." Brooke said with the roll of her eyes.

"I stay here." Skylar said walking back to her seat next to her sister.

Brooke knows full well that she feels it her fault that her little sister wasn't with them right now, that she was out with the "Evil Lady" and possibly that she would never see Jenna again. She also knows by the look on the six-year-olds face that she feels ashamed, that she caused for Jenna not to be here. Which truly shouldn't happen. Brooke knows she shouldn't have depended on a six-year-old to watch her other daughter, that's what she is there to do- as a mother.

"Lucas go talk to here." Brooke whispered. "I know she feels the whole thing with Jenna is her fault."

"Brooke she's fine."

"Lucas go."

"Fine. Come here Sky. Let's go for a little walk." Lucas said lifting the girl into his arms.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Grandpa Dan?" Jenna asked as they walked into the hospital.

"Yeah Jenna?"

"It's daddy!" Jenna screamed running straight towards Lucas and Skylar.

"Jenna!" Lucas said scooping his middle daughter into his arms. "I missed you Jennabear."

"Daddy the evil lady said you didn't want me, you or mommy." Jenna cried. "Then she hurt my head."

"Oh god Jenna I'm so sorry."

"Jen-Jen?" Skylar said.

"Its me sissy." Jenny smiled her brownish-green eyes shinning with happiness.

"Come on girls lets go visit mommy." Lucas smiled, finally for the first time in two days, while lifting his daughter into his arm, both of them, one in each.

"Mommy?" Skylar screamed running into the room.

"Skylar what did we say about screaming?" Brooke said.

"But sissy's back!"

"Sissy?"

"Jenna!"

"Jenna?" Brooke asked confused.

"Mommy I backs from the evil lady after I called her a whorebag." Jenna smiled proudly for once acting just like her mother.

"Oh thank god! Jennabear don't ever run off like that ever again you understand?"

"She pulled me mommy. I didn't want to go." Jenna cried.

"I know Jenna, I know." Brooke said pulling her middle daughter into her arms.

"How did you even get here?" Lucas asked

"Grandpa Dan found me and brought me." Jenna said jumping into her fathers lap.

"What?"

"Yeah he saw us and told me to run so I run."

"Sissy?" Kelsee asked waking up hearing all the commotion going on in her mother's hospital room.

"Sissy here." Jenna smiled.

"Well Brooke," The doctor said walking into the room. "Let's see if those babies are ready to come out."

"Wait babies?" Lucas asked stunted. How can they raise two babies, a two-year-old that always wants to be held, a four-year-old that they missed dearly and a six-year-old who craves attention from them?

"Well it looks like there are two heart beats in Brooke's stomach." The doctor said then continued. "It's actually commonly happens. The bigger baby usually hides the smaller one behind it, only show the bigger one. That's what happened her."

"Great."

"Ready there is going to be some pressure." The doctor said checking her. "It's time to get these two into the world."

"Look momma Grandpa Dan!" Skylar cheered running out of the room towards her father's father.

"Ask him to watch you for a little bit." Lucas asked.

"Daddy me stay with you."

"Jenna go with him, Kelsee and Skylar." Lucas said. "Now."

"Fine." Jenna pouted with tears in her eyes.

"Okay Brooke you going to need to push hard." Doctor C said, "Harder."

"Come on babe, you can do this." Lucas said whipping the hairs that where sticking to the sweat on Brooke's forehead. "You're doing great."

"I'm pushing, do you want to push two babies out?" Brooke screamed.

"Grandpa what's going on in there?" Skylar asked hearing Brooke's screams.

"Nothing. Come on let's go for a walk girls." Dan said not really wanting to answer how babies are born.

"Baby A is out." The doctor smiled. "It's a boy."

"Finally." Lucas smiled giving Brooke a kiss. "You did it babe. One down, one to go."

"Push harder Brooke."

"I can't do it anymore." Brooke cried.

"Brooke you're doing great, just come on keep pushing."

"Luke I can't." Brooke said exhausted.

"Yes you can. If you did it four other times, you can do it now."

"Brooke stay awake. We need you to stay with us. Just push the rest of the baby out. It's head's out right now."

"I can't."

"Yes you can and you will." Lucas said as Brooke pushed.

"Baby two is out." The doctor smiled. "Another boy."

"Brooke you did it." Lucas smiled.

"I did?" Brooke question. Her eyes felt like a million pounds and she had to close them.

"Wake up Brooke." The doctor said.

"I can't."

"Brooke stay with us."

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"We're loosing her!" A nurse yelled.

"Brooke?"

"Sir we need you to go. Go see your sons." The same nurse said again.


	5. Baby, Please Come Home

I'm back and feeling so much better right now! Sadly this is the last chapter, I don't want it to end but the way I planed out this story, my ideas have ended. I've got some more ideas bottled up in my mind for some new stories, so keep a look out. Plus I have to get Not Too Late, Never Too Late updated for **Jomma. **So enjoy this as I cry. Haha.

**Baby, Please Come Home**

**Chapter Five: Baby, Please Come Home**

"Daddy where we going?"

"Kels, we're going to pick up your brothers finally." Lucas smiled, finally after two months of his little guys being in the hospital they can come home.

"But they boys." Jenna complained climbing into the car.

"They're your brothers Jenna."

"Sadly." A sad Skylar said in a whispered voice. These past two months were the hardest for the whole family, not just Lucas. They last one person and gained two more.

"Skylar don't start."

"But dad they are the reason mommy's not here anymore. They killed our mommy."

"They killed mommy?" Kelsee asked. Lucas never went into the details with Jenna and Kelsee. He didn't see the point. They're only four and two-years-old, they wouldn't know anything he was saying, but Skylar she would know.

"No they didn't girls. It isn't Davis and Parker's fault, so don't blame them, okay?" Lucas said sliding into his seat as they drove away. "Mommy was sick."

"No she wasn't Dad, so stop the lying." Skylar was tired of everything. For a six-year-old to go threw losing her mother and then have her dad lie about how she died was not sitting to well. She wanted the truth- the truth that a she, as a little girl, could understand.

"Sky." Lucas said. Was he doing something bad? He was trying his best from having a wife, his high-school sweetheart, and three great kids to having lost her and having to raise five kids alone. "I know you miss mommy, we all miss her baby, but now we have to try our best and move on."

"Welcome back Mr. Scott." The nurse, Kathy, said. She became the only one that would really help Lucas out over the past two months. She told him things or re-explained what the doctor told him about his sons.

"Hi Kathy, you know by now you can call me Lucas." Lucas smiled.

"I know." Kathy laughed a little, "So are you girls ready to take your brothers home?" Kathy said bending down to the three girls level.

"Yes." Kelsee and Jenna cheered, as Skylar continued to pout.

"How about you Skylar?"

"No." Skylar said hiding shyly behind her father's back holding her arm around her leg.

"Sky be nice." Lucas warned his older daughter. Definitely a Brooke Davis-Scott kid, from the attitude Skylar had to the dimpled smile, brown wavy hair and those big hazel eyes. "Now let's go take them home."

**-Flashback-**

_"Go see your son's while we figure out what's wrong with your wife." The nurse said pushing Lucas out of the room._

"_I need to stay with her." _

"_I'm sorry but you can't." The nurse said again before walking back into the room._

"_Daddy!" Jenna smiled running into Lucas' arms. "Where's mommy?" _

"_Girls mommy is in surgery right now." _

"_Why?" _

"_Something happened when she had your baby brothers." Lucas said. _

"_Me big sissy?" Kelsee smiled._

"_Yes. Come on let's go see them." Lucas said lifting Kelsee into his arms before grabbing Jenna's hand as her other hand was holding on to Skylar's hand. "Girls meet your new brothers." _

"_Eww. Boys." Jenna said. _

"_Jen-Jen." Lucas laughed. _

"_They like dolls!" Skylar smiled. _

"_Girls you can not use your brothers as dolls." Lucas laughed._

"_What their names?" Jenna asked. _

"_Oh…Let's see." Lucas said thinking about all the boys' names Brooke and him went threw since she got pregnant with Skylar. _

_Alex. Jason. Keith. Kevin. Nicolas. Parker. Seth. Steven. Michael. Anthony. Logan. Davis. _

"_Parker." Lucas said. Brooke loved that name, she always said she did, it was unique enough but not too much different. It was prefect for one of their sons. "That ones Parker Alexander." Lucas said pointing to the smaller of the two boys. _

"_Hi Parkers." Kelsee smiled. She was going to be a great big sister, Lucas could tell._

"_Now the other one is Davis." Lucas said. "Davis Nicolas." It was perfect. Name him after Brooke, she always loved that- mostly cause of her 'secret' obsession with Gilmore Girls, but he refused to let them name their daughter Brooklyn._

"_Isn't that mommy's old last name?" Jenna asked. _

"_Yes it is Jennabear." Lucas smiled. It was his family- a family that finally felt complete. _

"Mr. Scott?" Kathy, the nurse, said walking over to the family.

"_Yes?" _

"_The doctor wants to speak to you." Kathy said before turning on her heals. "Follow me, he wants to talk to you in private." _

"_Mr. Scott?" The doctor said._

"_How is my wife, please tell me Brooke's okay or is going to be okay." _

"_Mr. Scott I hate to do this." _

"_No. It's not true. It can't be." _

"_I'm sorry, it seems like she lost to much blood." The doctor said looking down at his desk. This was the worst part of this job._

**-End Flashback-**

"Let me see those boys." Karen said waiting in the house with Keith and her daughter Lilly, Nathan, Haley, and their three sons.

"Grandma I big sissy now!" Kelsee smiled.

"That you are Kels." Karen smiled.

"Mom meet your two grandsons, Parker Alexander and Davis Nicolas." Lucas said. His mother, step-father, and his sister Lilly have never met the boys since they always traveled, they take a boat and just sail around, not knowing exactly where they where going. Something Lucas would love to do sometime.

"Daddy I want to hold them." Jenna smiled happily. "I want to hold Parkers."

"Parker it is." Lucas said taking the two-month-old out of the baby carrier. "Now go sit on the couch Jenna." Lucas said watching Jenna run across the room towards the couch. "Hold his head like you hold your dolls."

"I doing it." Jenna smiled.

"Can't we give them back?" Skylar screamed running up the stairs.

"Luke go talk to her. Sky needs you right now." Karen said hugging her son.

"Skylar?" Lucas said knocking on his daughter's bedroom door.

"Go away dad."

"Sky, babe, you know mommy's watching us right now."

"Really?" Skylar asked.

"Of course, she always hated you, any of you, sad like this."

"I miss her daddy. I want my mommy back."

"Skylar she misses you too."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too babe." Lucas said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X**

So that's the end of Baby, Please Come Home. I know you all wanted Brooke to live but I had to do it. I had to make her die. I actually wrote two versions of this chapter- one she lives, and this one. This one won when my friend Katey read it. Please Review! - Denver


End file.
